Yassen Gregorovich
by Kitchila77
Summary: This is the new one. Also, I only own Kasumi, Konstantin, Elizaveta and Genesas. This is a bit of what happened before and how Yassen is in After Scorpia Rising.


Yassen Gregorovich had it all. He had a wife and two kids, a few homes that only they knew about, lots of money and he had the best job that he could think of. He's the world's best assassin. Unfortunately, that meant being away from his family a lot and lying, saying that he only had two one night stands with a woman. Thus, giving him Elizaveta and Konstantin Gregorovich, his two children that adored him. The woman, was dead, at least the made up woman, whom he had the two one night stands with.

Their real mother was his partner, Genesas Gregorovich. In order to keep her safe, she kept her name to the public and Scorpia as Genesas Raikov. She was a free lance, working for no one in particular but still making good money. In secret, they were married. Genesas never wore either rings but kept them safely hidden. Yassen did the same with his ring too. The four were still a happy loving family despite Yassen's highly dangerous career. Right now, they were all at home in a house in England. "Dad, I wanna be an assassin when I grow up.

"I want to start my training as soon as possible." Yassen stopped cleaning his gun, blinked a few times as he stared at his 14 year old daughter. "Now, why would you want to do that?" He asked a little confused. "I wanna be in the family business." Elizaveta stated simply. "Well, I wanna go to America when I get older." Konstantin said coming into the room. He and Elizaveta are fraternal twins. Both had Yassen's blond hair but had inherited the double eye color from Genesas. They had pale blue with dark teal in their eyes. As traditional for women, Elizaveta had received teal streaks in her hair. The two unique properties were concealed with hair dye and color contacts.

"And why do you want to go to America, Kon?" Yassen asked his son. "Yeah, little brother, why do you?" Elizaveta asked a bit curious. Konstantin became red in the face from embarrassment. "I-I saw a TV show called Criminal Minds and..." He said. "Oh, yeah, I saw that too." Elizaveta said butting in. "Eliz don't interrupt your brother." Genesas said now coming into the room as well. "Yes, mother. Sorry, Kon." Elizaveta said. "It's alright, sis. Anyhow, I know it won't be like on the show but I wanna try out for the Behavioral Analysis Unit in the FBI." Konstantin said. "Ugh, gross! I don't even know you anymore! They wanna send Dad to jail, you know and put him on death row!" Elizaveta exclaimed. "Yeah, I know but..." Konstantin said. "Kon, you can do whatever you want but if you do join them, say no to hunting me down, okay?" Yassen said interrupting his son. "Yeah dad, thanks." Konstantin replied, happy that his parents approved. "Or me." Genesas said. "Got it. If I join, no hunting down family members." Konstantin said.

"Well, I have to get going." Yassen stated and rose to his feet. "Oh man!" Kon said unhappy about his dad leaving. "Why do you have to leave us, daddy?" Elizaveta asked. "I will be back as soon as the job is done." Yassen said simply. "No you won't!" Konstantin shouted. "Yeah! Mom used her psychic powers and says you're gonna die this time!" Elizaveta yelled at him. But it was too late. Yassen had already walked out the door after he said he'd be back. The two teens went to their rooms, upset about the whole ordeal, while Genesas cleaned the house a bit. Yassen got into his car and drove to go meet his next employer, Damian Cray. Little did he know what would happen.

~Saint-Pierre~

Even though Kasumi wasn't invited to go with Alex and the Pleasures, she still went to the same place. There, she met up with them. "Why are you here?" Sabina asked rudely. Kasumi wanted to punch her. "Well, Alex and I are dating. And I had nothing else to do." She said to Sabina. "Why don't you just go home to your parents?" Sabina retorted. Alex gasped and a look of hurt and anger flashed in his eyes. "Sabina, that's rude! I told you that her parents are dead!" Alex snapped at her. "No you didn't." Sabina replied. "Yes, I did. When you first saw her." Alex stated trying to jog her memory. "Oh, I must've forgotten." Sabina said innocently. "Of course you did. You're just like an average prep girl. Only interested in guys, fashion and looks." Kasumi said, rather ticked. "It seems you're right, Ka. Let's go." Alex said and took her hand. The two left Sabina to stare in angry shock.

The duo finally went to an outside cafe. Alex let out a sigh and spoke. "I'm real sorry about Sabina. You know, saying that about your parents. Honestly though, I told her what happened. I told her that we're a pair and that wherever I go, you go." "Do you mind that I do that? You know, being with you constantly. I know that at first, I was just your partner but... I felt like I couldn't go away in between missions. Like I had to be with you as much as possible." Kasumi said nervously and looked down. "And now we're going out but Sabina doesn't get that I'm in a relationship, with you." Alex said, annoyed that Sabina wouldn't understand. "What do you expect? She wants you to be her's." Kasumi told him. "Yeah, well, I like you more." Alex said with a smile.

"Why?" Kasumi asked. "You know me, the real me. I don't have to hide it from you." He replied. "Alex, the real you is someone who's hurting but doesn't know it. You want to tell the world how MI6 uses you, but they won't let you. You want to be away from it all. You want your parents and your uncle back but you still want Jack around. You're kind, caring, all around awesome..." Kasumi said. "Okay, I get it. But so are you." Alex interrupted. "I'm not the least bit like you. I don't deserve you." She said, down on herself. "Oh, stop it. You're too hard on yourself." He said and took her hand. She pulled away and spoke. "It's true though." "You're quite stubborn." He replied. "So are you." She shot back. "Yeah, I know." He said with a shrug.

Alex told Kasumi all that was planned for the rest of the vacation. That way she knew where to go. The next day, they were at the beach. Kasumi had gone swimming with Alex while Sabina decided to just tan. "I told you she's nothing but a prep. A real girl would be out here swimming." Kasumi told him. "Just like you." Alex said. "Hey, I'm here because I like to swim, I like you and we can talk without her interrupting." She said. "Yeah. That's true." He replied. They eventually went back to the beach and while on it, they noticed a yacht. But what caught their attention more was the fact that Yassen Gregorovich was at the bow of it. The two instantly knew that they would follow him and find out what he was doing here.

They tailed him and later on found out that he had planted a bomb in the Pleasure's home. Alex became upset for not doing anything before. Kasumi, however, found it amusing that the house had been blown up. "Come on, we're gonna go after Yassen." Alex said. "Okay. I need to talk to him." Kasumi said. "Seriously? Why?" He asked his girlfriend. "Well, Genesas told me that something's gonna happento him. But he wouldn't listen, so I figured I try it." She said. "I suppose you should tell him." He finally said. "Thanks for understanding, Alex." She said and kissed his cheek. Alex changed the subject. "Did you know that Sabina rated me a 12 ½ out of 20? Then she told me in 10 years that I'd be perfect." He told Kasumi. "Well, I think you're a 20 and perfect now." She told him. "Thanks, Ka." Alex said, feeling better. "You're welcome, Al." She replied.

The duo made their way along the jetty and took out a man. They found Yassen's gun and cell phone. The two made their way to his room. Once inside, the assassin appeared to be asleep. Alex aimed the gun at Yassen's forehead and at once, he spoke. "Good evening, Alex and Kasumi." Yassen said softly. "I knew you weren't asleep." Kasumi stated. "What else do you know?" Yassen inquired. "That your employer, Damian Cray, will kill you." She told him. "Will he now?" The assassin asked. "Yes. We will meet again and will be brought to Air Force One. He will want you to kill us and another girl. You will say that 'you don't kill children.' Afterward, he will shoot you in the chest and you will die. If you want to live, you must wear a bullet proof vest or Kevlar." Kasumi told him. "Thank you for that information, Kasumi." Yassen said. "Genesas wanted me to tell you." Kasumi said. "So that's what she tried to tell me." Yassen said.

He turned his attention to Alex. "Do you trust that she's telling the truth? That Genesas really said that?" He asked Alex. "Every single word. She is my partner and I trust her with my life." Alex replied. "Then I shall do so. My family will be so grateful." Yassen said. "Yeah, Elizaveta's you're daughter and my best friend." Kasumi said. "Wait, what? Elizaveta's his daughter and he has a family?" Alex asked, shocked at this information. "Yes, she is and yes, I do, Alex. My sometimes partner is Genesas Raikov. She is known by that to keep her safe from everyone including Scorpia. They think that she comes to visit just for a bit of time before and after we do a mission together. Which is entirely true. My kids have someone similar to an au pair considering that they are only 14 as well." Yassen told Alex. Kasumi nodded and said: "I know. Eliz told me that." Just then, they were both attacked from behind.

~On Air Force One~

Damian and Alex went into one room, while Yassen, Sabina and Kasumi stayed in the 'VIP lounge' as Cray called it. "Are you sure Genesas said that he is going to kill me?" He asked her. "I'm positive, Mr. Gregorovich." Kasumi said. "What are you two talking about?" Sabina asked rather confused. "It's none of your business, _Sabina_." Kasumi said, mocking her name. "No need to be so mean." Sabina said, hurt. "Oh, there's plenty of need. I hate you and how you like Alex." Kasumi said. "Well maybe you need to be more supportive." Sabina shot back. "Now see, I could totally beat you up right here, right now, but I'm going to be the better person and not do so." Kasumi said getting ticked. "Yeah, so Alex doesn't find out, right?" Sabina taunted.

"No because I'm naturally the better person." Kasumi replied. "Shut up, the both of you." Yassen said not wanting to deal with their bickering. "Sorry, Mr. Gregorovich." Kasumi said apologetically. "I thought I have told you to call me Yassen." He said. "Old habits are hard to break." Kasumi said. Sabina looked at the two, confused. Then she spoke up. "At least I know I'm prettier than you. I don't have that weird double coloring. And I'm not a freak with freaky powers." Kasumi got up to strike her but Yassen beat her to it. Sabina let out a cry of pain. "Ooh. I think you realigned her spine with that slap." Kasumi said, trying to keep from laughing. "That was my goal." Yassen said. She whimpered still in pain. "Jeez, Yassen. Was that really necessary?" Alex asked. He and Damian had returned.

"If I may...?" Kasumi asked. "Yes, you may Miss Da Silva." Damian said. "Yassen told us to keep quite but _she_ couldn't be bothered to listen to him. So, naturally, he slapped her and possibly realigned her spine. In my opinion, she deserved it" Kasumi told him. "Oh. Well, then, she did deserve it. Close the door, Mr. Gregorovich. I think we should be on our way." Damian said. "Wait a minute!" Alex shouted and tried to get to his feet but Cray made him sit again. Kasumi didn't listen to the conversation. When Cray slapped Sabina, she focused back on what was happening. "I've had enough of these guttersnipes. They're not amusing me anymore. Kill them." He said to Yassen. "What?" Yassen asked. "You heard me. I'm bored with them. Kill them now!" Cray told him.

"I do not kill children." Yassen said. He knew that he would be thrown back by the attack. Thanks to Kasumi and Genesas, he would survive this. "What are you saying?" Damian inquired. "There is no need for this. Take them with us. They can do no harm." Yassen told him. "Why should I want to take them all the way to Russia?" Cray asked. "We can lock them in one of the cabins. You don't even need to see them." Yassen said, trying to keep the three teens alive. "Mr. Gregorovich... If you don't kill them, I will." Damian said. Yassen didn't move an inch. "All right! All right! I thought I was meant to be in charge, but it seems that I have to do everything myself." Cray said getting fed up. He shot Yassen and the Russian fell. Then he fired at Alex. He was thrown off his feet and across the cabin.

Cray aimed at Kasumi and shot her as well. He then turned to Sabina who attacked him. He shoved her off of him only to have Alex attack him. Cray began to choke Alex as he tried to keep the gun away from him. Alex told Sabina to leave but it was too late. They were starting to take off. By now, Alex was really taking a beating from Cray. Finally, Alex could take no more and collapsed to the floor. Cary aimed again but was hit by the drink cart. It was Kasumi. She had recovered from her attack as she had hit her head rather hard. He landed on top of the trolley and Kasumi pushed it out of the door with Cray still on it. He was turned into a red mist by engine two and evaporated. "Oh, thank goodness, you're alright." Alex said, staggered to his feet and hugged her.

The cart destroyed the engine and the sound was horribly loud. The plane went out of control. The trio were thrown to the floor once more. Eventually it all stopped. Kasumi freed herself. "Ow." She said softly. Her head hurt even more and now she put a hand up to keep from bleeding everywhere. Alex told Sabina to go stop the missiles. Out of nowhere, Yassen appeared next to the two teens. "Are you okay?" He helped them up. "Are you two okay?" He asked again. "I think I need a few stitches." Kasumi paused, looked at Alex. "And I think he needs a vacation." She finished. They all moved to get out of the plane. "How do we get out?" "Leave it to me." Kasumi said and jumped down. "I'll catch all of you." She said with her arms up.

She had everyone jump into her arms including Sabina. Just then, a black mini van appeared. "Hop in." Genesas told them. "Genesas." Yaseen said. "Glad to see you alive." She said. "It's nice to be alive." He said. The security finally made it to them. "Hold it right there!" An officer shouted. "I've got this." Kasumi said and walked forward. "Sir, if you would please listen to me. And might I talk to you in private? I'm unarmed." She told him. "Sure." He said. The others couldn't hear what was said. "We'll get out of this." Alex said. "How do you figure?" Yassen asked. "Ka has incredible people skills. If it wasn't so twisted, I'd tell her to become a politician." Alex told them. "Well, let's see if she can negotiate her way out of this." Genesas said. "She better or we are going to jail." Yassen said. "Don't worry so much." Alex tried to reassure Yassen. Kasumi went back over to them. "Anyone want pizza?"

"What?" Yassen asked. "I'm hungry. Getting shot at and living creates an bit of an appetite. Besides, we just need to freshen up a little." Kasumi replied. They all stared at her in shock. "Oh, fine. Let's at least get out of here." She said. They all piled into the SUV, took care of everything and went out for pizza like Kasumi had suggested. "This is a bit awkward." Alex said. "Why? Because we just saved the world, killed Cray and now we're eating pizza like nothing happened?" Kasumi asked. "Well, yeah. I mean... Don't you think it's a little weird?" Alex asked with a question of his own. "Eating this food is like a little celebration to us that we did a job well done and that we're alive." Kasumi said. "I suppose you're right." Alex replied. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, knowing something's wrong. "Not right now." Alex said, not wanting to talk in front of everyone. "I want to know how you three are alive right now." Sabina stated.

"I told Mr... I mean Yassen, that he needed a bullet proof vest or Kevlar. And Smithers provided Alex with a bullet proof jersey that he's wearing. He also made me a bullet proof corset. Smithers makes all of our gadgets." Kasumi told her. "Oh. Thanks by the way. For helping me out of the plane." Sabina said. "Don't make me regret it." Kasumi told her. "Behave, children." Yassen said. "Yes, Yassen." Alex and Kasumi said. They finished the rest of their meal and talked about normal things like school, homework, movies, stupid politics, etc. Then came the discussion of John Rider and Yassen told them everything. "You're lying." Alex said coldly. "Actually, he's not." Genesas said.

"You see, Alex, I was born with psychic powers. On that day, while I was not physically present, I saw everything in my mind. But... what Yassen doesn't know, was that it was all a set up by MI6. They had planted a blood packet on John and shot that He worked for MI6 as well. It was all orchestrated." Genesas told the young Rider. "What? Since when?" Alex asked, highly confused. "Since forever. Scorpia found out but they never told you. In all reality, both John and Helen Rider were murdered. A man known as Ash, Alex's godfather, hired by Scorpia, planted a bomb on their private plane and killed them that way." Genesas said. Alex had gone pale. "I'm sorry, Alex. You would've found out later. When you do have to work with him, you're gonna have to refrain from attacking him at all. Otherwise, that mission won't go well. He'll get what he deserves." Genesas finished.

~Cairo~

Alex and Kasumi had just finished what they hoped to be their final mission. Jack, Alex's housekeeper was dead and so was Draven, Kasumi's housekeeper. Kasumi called her friend Elizaveta and told her what happened. Elizaveta then told her father. There was a bit of shuffling. "Hello, Kasumi." Yassen said. "Hello, Yassen." Kasumi said. "Is it true?" He asked. "Yes, Alex and I saw the whole thing. I'll explain it later but as of right now, I'm an orphan and Alex is gonna go live with the Pleasures. I'm sure that Sabina will try to make a move on him." Kasumi told him. "Well, we cannot have that, now can we?" Yassen asked. "No we can't." Kasumi said agreeing. There was a pause and Kasumi assumed that he was thinking. "We are going to be moving to a nice big house in America.

"I am selling all of my other homes but I am also going to have a vacation house in Russia. Do you want to come live with us? Alex can come too. If he wants that is." He told her. "Really?" She asked excited. "Yes." He said. "Hold on, let me ask. Hey, Al!" She called out. She covered the phone then motioned him over to her. Alex made his way over to her. "Yes, Ka?" He asked. "Do you want to come live with me and the Gregoroviches? Yassen just asked me if I wanted to move in with them. They're moving to America. We can still be together." Kasumi said happily. Alex thought it over. "Okay, if Yassen's extended the invitation to me as well to go live with him, then I want to go." He finally said. "Yes!" Kasumi shouted and jumped a little for joy. She uncovered the phone and spoke into it. "Alex said that so long as it's alright with you, he'll come." She told the former assassin. "It is fine. When can I come get you?" He asked her. Alex went to go sit back down and wait for the flight back to England.

"Well, MI6 wants us to recover a bit, mostly Alex because he killed Julius Grief. He was surgically made to look like Alex and in a way, he killed himself in cold blood. I tried to tell him that it was really self defense since Julius was about to shoot him." Kasumi said as quietly as she could. "And of course, he will not listen." Yassen said. "Nope. Anyhow, we'll be at a bit of a resort for MI6 agents. It's a place for them to recover, sort of. Then, after two weeks, we can leave." Kasumi told him. "Alright, but call me the day you get out. I will help you pack and move. We will be ready by then." He said. "Thank you so much, Yassen." Kasumi said, real happy. "Consider it payback for saving my life against Cray." Yassen stated. "If you say so." Kasumi replied. "Goodbye for now, Kasumi." He said. "Goodbye, Yassen... Oh and Alex says bye too." She said. "Tell him goodbye for me." Yassen said. "I will." Kasumi told him. She then hung up. The announcer stated that their flight was gonna take off in five minutes.

~2 weeks later~

Alex and Kasumi had packed up everything. They didn't take much with them but then, they didn't want to take anything else. Both of their houses were on the market. Alex was holding Kasumi's hand and scanning the crowd for the Russian. Kasumi was casually looking at everything from her spot. She spotted something. "I'm gonna go look at something. I'll be back." She told him. "Okay, don't be long." He replied. Kasumi made her way over to the store that had caught her interest. In one of the display windows was two music boxes. One looked like for a guy, the other for a girl. They were beautifully crafted and went for 30 pounds each or both for 50 pounds. She went inside, grabbed the boxes and paid for them.

"What did you get?" Alex asked now curious as to what was in the bag. "Oh, just a little something." She said, carefully slipping it into one of her bags. "You can see them in America." She added. "Fine... I'll wait." He said. "Boo." Yassen said, making Alex jump in surprise. "Oh, thank goodness it's just you." Alex said and relaxed a bit. "I agree." Kasumi said. "Let us get your bags checked in." Yassen suggested. They did so and surprisingly, no one came over to them. However, when they took a seat to wait for their plane, two MI6 agents came over. One of them was Mrs. Jones. "What do you want?" Kasumi snapped at her. "Alex, Kasumi, what are you doing with Yassen Gregorovich?" Mrs. Jones asked. "Getting away from you." Kasumi said irritated.

"I'm sorry but he has to come with us. He's to be arrested. You know that he's an assas..." Mrs. Jones but was cut off. "We know what he is! But we also know that he's willing to take us in." Kasumi said. "What?" Mrs. Jones asked. "That's right. He, Genesas, Elizaveta and Konstantin have all invited us to go live with them." Kasumi told her. "Well, like I said he's under arrest." Mrs. Jones told her. "Understand _this_ Jones." Kasumi said and grabbed her by her arm. "You're going to shut up, take your little buddy over her by the arm, leave and forget about going after Yassen." She released her grip and shoved her. Mrs. Jones stumbled back. She knew she was beaten. So, she left and the other agent followed, highly confused. "Thank you, Kasumi." Yassen said, grateful that MI6 wouldn't be getting their hands on him. "It was nothing." Kasumi said, happy to help the older man out. An hour later and the plane was finally taking passengers. The trio got on and no one looked twice at them.

Once in America, they went right to their new home. "It is a beautiful town called Half Moon Bay. Our home, a manor, overlooks the ocean and there is a beach to boot." Yassen told them. "Like in the James Patterson books." Kasumi stated. "What?" He asked her. "He makes the min character, Lindsay Boxer, go to Half Moon Bay because her sister lives there. However, the sister and her two kids are on vacation for a week, I think. And so she stays here for a while as _her _vacation. She's from San Francisco but..." Kasumi said going on. "Kasumi, you can just let me read it." Yassen said interrupting her. "Oh, okay. It's called 4th of July." Kasumi told him. Yassen finally pulled into the driveway. "Wow. This is where we're gonna live?" Alex asked in amazement. "Yes, come inside." He told the teens.

Elizaveta and Konstantin ran out to greet them. "Come inside!" Konstantin exclaimed. "It's so nice, you'll love it!" Elizaveta nearly shouted. The four went inside. "Hello, Mrs. Gregorovich." Alex and Kasumi said. "Oh, hello, please call me Genesas." She said. "Mom and dad have already made this into like a home/safe house." Konstantin said. "It's also beautiful." Elizaveta added. "Yeah... uh, should we take off our shoes?" Alex asked, a little unsure. "If you want." Elizaveta said. "Mom and dad don't really care." Konstantin stated. Yassen insisted on taking their luggage up to their rooms. Elizaveta and Konstantin gave them a tour and afterward, they all sat down and had dinner. "This place is so nice and we really appreciate you guys taking us in." Kasumi said. "It's no trouble, really." Genesas told them. "This place looks the resort look shabby." Alex said and smiled a little. "It figures it would look bad. I want to talk to the two of you after dinner." Yassen told Alex and Kasumi.

~Yassen's den~

"Please, have a seat." Yassen told them. The two sat on the couch and Yassen took up an armchair. "What did you wanna talk to us about?" Kasumi asked. First off, welcome to our home. I hope you will enjoy living with us." Yassen said. "Thank you. It's beautiful." Kasumi said. "Yes, quite beautiful indeed." Alex agreed. "How was Egypt?" Yassen asked casually. "The school was nice but my cover got blown by some kid." Alex told him. "Oh?" The former assassin asked, curious. "Yeah, he went to my school for a while." Alex said. "How did you not turn gay in an all guys school?" Kasumi asked him. "I dunno. How did you not turn lesbian in an all girls school?" Alex shot back. "I didn't go to that school. I had... you know who transfer me to a mixed gender school." Kasumi replied. "Oh... How did you not find a better looking guy?" Alex asked her. "I dunno... I guess I'm crazy about British teenage spies, with light brown hair, and dark brown eyes, at 5'10" and with an athletic build." Kasumi answered. Alex's face grew red. "I don't think I'm that good looking." He said softly.

"That is because you are so down on yourself. Why don't you tell me about what happened with Julius?" Yassen said. "I've already talked to a therapist about it." Alex told him. "I told you what would happen but I am not blaming you for do it. If you did not, he would have definitely killed you. Technically, it was self defense." Yassen said, trying to make Alex feel better. "That's what I tried to tell his stubbornness." Kasumi said. "I'm not stubborn." Alex said defensively. "Yes you are." Yassen and Kasumi both said. "Your father was the same way." Yassen told him. "I saw him after I got shot and nearly died thanks to Scorpia." Alex stated. "That happens sometimes when one is close to death." Yassen said. "It sucks not having your parents. Elizaveta should be reminded every day." Alex said. "She does remember, especially when she talks about you two or sees you.

"Alex, I want to help you through this. I don't want you to try to deal with it yourself and become like how I was before meeting Genesas and then on missions." Yassen offered. "Thank you, Yassen." Alex said. "What about you Kasumi?" Yassen asked her. "If you feel like it. I was just there." She said. "That is not what I heard." Yassen shot back. "What did you hear?" She asked, now curious. "That there was a seventeenth one. He was made to look just like you in your guy disguise. You had to kill him." Yassen told her. Kasumi looked away. Alex had a look of surprise on his face. "Ka, you never told me." He said. "That's because I didn't wanna tell you." She told Alex. Then she turned to Yassen. "How did you find out?" Kasumi asked him. "A man by the name of Wolf. I knew that you two had joined the SAS for a bit. I asked him what he knew about the both of you.

"At first he didn't tell me much. But I persuaded him to tell me everything. He told me about how he found you at Point Blanc with a gun in your hand and a clone who looked like a male version of you. That clone also had a gun with a bullet hole in his head. Just like Julius from what I have heard. Wolf took the gun from you and told you to leave before going to help Alex." Yassen told them. "That's right." Kasumi said. "What? Why didn't you tell me this Ka?" Alex half shouted and clearly upset. "I didn't tell anyone. Not even... him. I didn't wanna tell anyone. I didn't want to be locked in a psych ward. I was sure that's what would've happened. That everyone would think I'm dangerous" Kasumi said sadly. "You have put on a very good act. You are a remarkable girl.

"You do everything you can to make Alex happy and try your hardest to keep him safe. Any lesser girl would have cracked a long, long time ago. Other females should take lessons from you." Yassen said. "Thank you..." Kasumi said softly. Alex was still staring awe struck as his partner and girlfriend. "I don't know weather to be angry or grateful or disappointed." He told her. "You can be all three. You don't have to feel just one emotion." Kasumi replied. "Honestly, that was so stupid not to tell anyone." Alex said, still upset. Kasumi shrugged, looking away. "I did it for you, Alex." She stated simply. There was a knock. "Enter." Yassen called out. Genesas opened the door and came in. "I am sorry to bother you but Eliz requests all of us to go to the music room." Genesas told them. "What for? "Yassen asked. "She would like to sing a song." Genesas told him.

The four made their way to the music room where Konstantin and Elizaveta were already waiting. "Oh, good, I thought you guys wouldn't come. I'll admit, I'm a little nervous. I've never sang around anyone else besides Kon." Elizaveta said. "It's okay. We won't judge you negatively." Alex said. Elizaveta gave them a weak smile. "Just relax and breathe." Kasumi instructed. "You can do it sweetie." Genesas said. Konstantin patiently waited for his sister to relax and give him the signal to start the music. She regained her composure. "Okay, I think I'm ready." She said and gave a thumbs up to her brother. He began to play the music, taking up the piano. Once timed right, she began to sing.

Beneath the frozen streams

There is life

You'll have to know

When nature sleeps she dreams

There is life

And the colder the winter

The warmer the spring

The deeper the sorrow

The more our hearts sing

Even when you can't see it

Inside everything

There is life

Oh

After the rain

The sun will reappear

There is life

After the pain

The joy will still be here

There is life

For it's out of the darkness

That we learn to see

And out of the silence

That songs come to be

And all that we dream of

Awaits patiently

There is life

There is life

"I never knew such a beautiful song existed." Alex said. "Of course there is." Elizaveta told him. The song suddenly reminded Kasumi of the music boxes. "Wait right here, everyone." Kasumi said. She ran up to her new room and retrieved the two wooden objects. She ran back downstairs and gave one to Alex. "I saw them at a store in the airport and I bought them for Al and myself." She told them. Alex wound the little wind up key and a melody played. It was only about two and a half minutes long. "Oh my gosh! I know that song!" Elizaveta exclaimed. "Really?" Alex asked. "Yeah." Elizaveta replied. "Well, don't keep us waiting, tell us about it." Kasumi said. "I first heard that song when I was little from a movie called: An American Tail: Fieval Goes West.

"Anyhow, I heard it played on the radio a few months back. The song is called: Dreams To Dream by Cathy Cavadini. There is a longer version by Linda Ronstadt." Elizaveta told them. "Oh cool." Alex said. "Yeah... I suppose I could sing the lyrics." She said hesitantly. "If you wouldn't mind, we'd love to hear it." Kasumi said. "May I?" Elizaveta asked her. Kasumi handed her box over. "Okay, just gimme a moment to remember the lyrics." Elizaveta said. She played it once to help remember the lyrics. "I think I've got them." She said a little unsure. "Take your time." Yassen said. "Yeah, none of us are in any hurry." Genesas told her. She thought a little longer and then she smiled. "Okay, I definitely remember them now." Elizaveta said confidently. She wound the music box once more and sang to the tune that came out.

Dreams to dream  
>In the dark of the night<br>When the world goes wrong  
>I can still make it right<br>I can see so far in my dreams  
>I'll follow my dreams<br>Until they come true

Come with me  
>You will see what I mean<br>There's a world inside  
>No one else ever sees<br>You will go so far in my dreams  
>Somewhere in my dreams<br>Your dreams will come true

There is a star  
>Waiting to guide us<br>Shining inside us  
>When we close our eyes<p>

Don't let go  
>If you stay close to me<br>In my dreams tonight  
>You will see what I see<br>Dreams to dream  
>As near as can be<br>Inside you and me  
>They always come true<p>

"Wow... that's another beautiful song." Alex said, amazed once more. "Yeah, it is." Elizaveta said. "Thanks for singing it Eliz." Kasumi said. "It was nothing. I love that song." Elizaveta said. She handed the music box back to Kasumi. They all agreed to have a small dessert before retiring to their rooms. "Good night, Alex, Kasumi, Elizaveta and Konstantin." Yassen said. "Yes, good night children." Genesas told them. "Good night, mom and dad." The twins said. "Good night, Yassen and Genesas." Alex and Kasumi said to the adults. "Good night, Al and Ka." The twins then said to the ex-spies. "Good night, Eliz and Kon." The two said to their friends. "Good night, Al." Kasumi said. "Good night, Ka." Alex said and pulled her in for a kiss, then they went into their rooms. Yassen watched the four teens go into their rooms. Taking care of them all will be hard, especially Alex and Kasumi since they were both so damaged. But he looked forward to helping the two teens as much as he could. He went into his room and fell asleep next to his wife.


End file.
